


Behind The Scene

by xXDeadXx



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Brendon is a teacher wow., Digital Film Class, Documentaries, Filming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDeadXx/pseuds/xXDeadXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please look at the tags for any possible Triggers!! These are all prominent in the story! Stay Safe!</p><p>Frank Iero has been in an almost year long relationship with Chris Donantello. Everything has been happy and well off, until Chris's darker, abusive, side begins to surface. </p><p>While the biggest project of the year kicks off in Mr.Urie's Digital Film class, Franks life begins to crumble around him. </p><p>And the only escape he finds, is his Documentary partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Days and Monday

 

“Well, don’t you look soggy today” 

“No really? It’s not like I had to walk in the rain today, you know, because my boyfriend wasn't nice enough to maybe pick me up?” I slip my backpack from my shoulder and start placing books and papers into my locker. My fringe is matted to my face, water droplets running off of the strands and down my shirt, making me shiver. 

“Hey, Don’t blame this on me! It’s not my fault I didn't get your text until I was already here!” Chris glares, leaning against the locker next to mine. His dark blonde hair perfectly dry and swept to the side of his face. 

“Right, sure.” I reply sarcastically, slamming my locker door shut and going to grab my bag again when Chris’s strong hand grips onto my pale wrist. 

Pulling me closer to him he growls into my ear, “Don’t be pissy with me Frank, you know I don't like that.” Before letting go of my wrist and turning away, striding towards his morning class.

I stand there in shock, my mouth agape and my wrist held up against my chest. What the actual fuck. 

Shaking, I grab my bag and squeak my way down the halls to my Literacy class. 

 

* * *

 

Three classes later I see Chris walking towards me, his usual smirk plastered on his face, and when he reaches me he slides an arm around my waist, making me jump a little.

“Babe, lets go,” He says, nodding his head towards the Cafeteria. I nod a little, still confused on how his attitude changed so drastically.  This sudden anger hasn't happened once in this almost year long relationship him and I share. 

Once we get to the lunch room, his arm still clasped around me, we head to our usual table in the back right corner. 

Jamia, Patrick, and Ray were already conversing when Chris and I sit down.

“No no no, you are very wrong on that one Mr.Fedora,” Ray says, pointing a finger at Patrick.  “There is absolutely no way spiderman is better than batman.” 

Patrick sighs, rubbing a hand on his forehead, “I’m just saying that Batman is literally a charity case! ‘oh no my poor parents died and left all this money for my boo hoo’ I just don't see how he's a legitimate super hero! He has no actual powers! Just gadgets!” 

Jamia pipes in at this point, popping a bubble with her gum, “Patrick, I'm sorry, okay usually I would side with you on arguments but you are wrong on this, Spidey may have actual powers but he's all whine! Pity! He wants everyone to know what he went through ‘boo hoo I was but by a radioactive spider and got all these powers out of it which people would die for but I'm going to complain on how these now powers really cause havoc in my life’ sure batman has only money but at least he is using it to defeat evil and not complain about how it’s damaging his life!”

Chris unwraps the arm from around me and sets both hands on top of the octagonal table clasped together, a bored expression playing on his features. Chris never was a comic book nerd like us. 

“Frankie, what about you? Which would you say is better?” Patrick asks, picking at his vegan lunch his mother had packed him.

“I think both sides are fighting a loosing battle, I mean, both Spiderman and Batman kinda suck all together.” Is all I reply with before my phone dings, indicating a text message.   
****

_From Mom (12:32 pm,)_

_Come straight home after school please, working late shift again._

 

Mom has been working the night shift at the hospital almost all month, for what reason? I'm not sure. 

I type a quick ‘okay’ in response and slide my phone back into my pocket. Looking up however, I see that Chris had been looking down at my phone screen, as if he was suspicious of who I was texting. 

I give him a ‘what the hell’ look, and join back in to my friends conversation. 

 

* * *

 

 

Mr.Urie is the type of teacher that literally has no fucks given. At all. 

Walking into Digital Film and Documentary, an elective I actually enjoy for once besides music, Mr. Urie is dressed in his typical sparkly wonder and leaning at his computer trying to type in something.

Chris isn’t in this class, with the excuse of “It’s such a stupid class, and why get a camera your gonna use like, three times?” I usually roll my eyes when he starts on his rant of how this class has no use, and gives me no actual benefit. It does, he just doesn't understand that from his view points I guess. 

Dropping my bag beside my desk, I plop down and take out my laptop that we are given at the beginning of the year for this class and our Literacy classes. 

Jamia comes in shortly after me along with Patrick. They too place themselves in there respective chairs on either side of me. 

“So, Chris has been a little clingy today, anything happen during the weekend?” Jamia asks, eyes trained on me and eyebrow raised. 

“Nothing that I know of, I don’t know Jam, maybe he just missed me” I giggle, my palms sweaty from the thought of what happened this morning. I know the incident would make her fuss over me like a mother, and I don't need that right now. 

“Yea right!” She chuckles, “You two are glued at the hip, there isn't a possible way you didn't see each other during the weekend!” 

Shaking my head I smirk, “Okay maybe we hung out Saturday night, at his house…” 

“Ohhhh someone got some!” She yells immaturely. My face flushes red and I giggle again.

“Shut up Jam,” 

The bell, high pitched and annoying, rings out and the last stragglers rush to there seats, Ray being one of them. 

“Ray toro, I do believe this is the first time I've seen you late to a class,” I comment, mimicking a strict teachers voice. 

Patrick finally looks up from his phone and adds, “Yea Fro Fro, cough up, what happened?”

“God, you guys are so mean! Nothing happened, I just misjudged how long it would take me to walk back to Mrs.Finch’s room to grab my laptop.” He answers, We all giggle at him and started talking about our weekend.

 

* * *

 

“All right! Class, shut it for a second please!” Mr.Urie calls the class to attention, walking in front of the smart board. 

“Okay, so, it seems District officials like picking on the poor elective teachers, mostly me, but thats beside the point. So, We have a very _big_ , very _important_ , partner project that’s due the second to last week of school. So you have all of this semester to work on it, but that doesn't mean cram it all in the last week. This isn’t a powerpoint or easy video editing tutorial.” He pauses and taps on the board to change the slide, presenting 'Digital Arts Interview Partner Project’ in bold blue font.

“Jamie, please come hand these papers out to everyone while I get the notes from the news letter,” 

Jamie, a blond who was usually loud but nice, saunters up to Mr.Urie’s desk and starts passing out the papers containing the requirements for the project. 

When the papers are all around, Mr.Urie begins explaining just what the project will be. 

“Okay, this hunk of a project is due the 15th of May, the last day is the 30th, You each will get a partner and the project is to create a ten to fifteen minute video/documentary about your partner, this needs to have some video of just interview and some video of your partner doing whatever they like to do in their free time. All of the requirements are listed on the paper that was handed out to you.” 

I look down at the paper and begin reading…

 **1)**   Basic questions and information-Whats their favorite food, color, music taste, etc. **ALSO PLZ INCLUDE THEIR NAME. SOMEONE FORGOT LAST YEAR.**

 **2)**  What carrier choices do they have and why? If they don't achieve that, what are their back up plans?

 **3)**  Include clips of them really being themselves, or doing humorous things.  **DO NOT LET IT ALL BE INTERVIEW FOOTAGE**

 **4)** Interesting facts, anything that makes your partner them selves. 

 **5)**  What are some of the hardest trials that they have faced, What has shaped them? If it’s personal and they would rather not share it, thats fine as well.

 **6)** What are their views on really big controversial topics of today? Ex. Same Sex Marriage, Legal Drugs, Gun rights, etc. 

 **7)** Lastly, in the beginning, tell what you imagined them to be like, what you expected, and at the end, tell what you think of them now. Were your predictions correct?  **Please Remember to be Kind and Use School Appropriate Language.**

Seems easy enough, if we get to pick partners this project will be a breeze.

As if he read my mind, Mr.Urie says, “I guess you’re all wondering if you are able to choose partners for this project?” He pauses, seeing the nodding heads around the room. Jamia nudges me in the arm and gives me the ‘you’re my partner bruh’ look, and I can see Ray doing the same to Patrick.

Mr.Urie continues however, “I’m sorry to say that no, you cannot, I had to make partners for you guys. It seems they have finally become smart enough to realize you guys pick your best friends for this every time huh?” 

Yep, there goes my luck. I’ll be stuck with some jumped up homophobic jock with nothing better to talk about than boobs and football. 

With a sigh lean my head on my hand, glancing around the darkened room at my classmates, seeing all my possible partners. 

In the very back four people, all clad in some form of black clothing, are whispering back and forth. Loud enough to know they are talking to each other but quiet enough to not know what they are saying. 

Lindsey Ballato, red lipstick and black hair, is leaning back against the wall in the shitty plastic chair, her feet propped up against her desk to keep herself leaning back. She keeps throwing little chunks of paper at the smallest one in the group. Pete Wentz is knocking away every paper ball Lindsey throws at him with his black binder. His fringe is obviously straightened and there is a thick line of eyeliner around his eyes. 

Mikey Way, whom I have math with, is just watching over the paper war between his two friends with a blank face. I know it’s not that he has no emotion as some rumors have said in the past, Mikey just happens to have the best poker face expression in all of history. 

My eyes glance behind him to his brother, Gerard. I’ve never actually talked to him, but from what I hear he’s scary as hell. His black, shoulder length hair is messy and uncombed but not in a ‘I’m living in a dumpster and haven't showered in months’ kinda look, more of a nice attractive messy.

 _Whoa_. I just called Gerard Way attractive. I mean he is… No. Stop. I have a Boyfriend. One I _love_ thank you. 

Jamia hits my shoulder with her pencil, bringing me back to reality, and when I go to question what that was for I see that Gerard has looked up from his notebook and looking  right back at me a smirk playing on his lips. 

I quickly turn back around, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. Jamia smirks as well, raising an eyebrow in question but I shrug her glance off, putting my full attention back to the front where Mr.Urie is just beginning to list off partners. 

“…. you’re partnered with David” some girl up front goes to sit next to ‘David’. 

“Patrick Stump,” I feel Patrick stiffen next to me and I set a hand on his desk to calm him a little. “You’re Partner is Pete Wentz” 

 

Oh Shit.

 

Patrick looks at me in confusion, as if he's questioning what Mr.Urie actually said. I just nod and smile sadly. 

He sighs and collects his stuff and shuffles over to where Pete is grinning like a mad man. 

Proabably _is_ a mad man…

“Jamia Nestor, You are Partnered with Lindsey Ballato.” 

Jamia only pouts a lip at me and waves goodbye as she too collects her things and goes to the corner where Patrick high fives her. 

"Frank Iero, you are with Gerard Way and Ray Toro, You are with Mikey Way" 

Ray and I both turn our heads slowly to look at each other before turning back even farther to look at our awaiting partners. 

Mikey’s face hasn’t changed from his regular poker face, and Gerard looks like he’s trying to hold back a chuckle. 

Facing Ray again I sigh and hit my head onto my desk. “The world is out to get me” 

 

 


	2. So.... I'm really bad lol

So... I'll do this the simple way. I won't be using AO3 anymore. I mean, unless there are enough requests for me to put this fic back on here when I'm finished, if I finish it. I'll be editing and writing this fic on Wattpad, along with a couple other fics I've created.

My Wattpad user is Punk_Of_New_Jersey. Please note that while I love AO3, and I might come back, it's easier and more efficient for me to use Wattpad as of right now. I know I promise I'd update, and I will eventually, but not on here.

I'm so sorry to those who were waiting for me to update, and I'm even more sorry to leaving. _~NJ_


	3. Behind the Scene on Wattpad!

Behind The Scene is officially up and running on Wattpad!

The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully tomorrow!!! 

So, please go check that out. 

For now, goodbye 

~NJ

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the official rewrite of "What Goes Around, Comes Around"
> 
> Hopefully my pool of creativity won't run dry in the very beginning... again. 
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS, SUGGESTIONS, ALWAYS APPRECIATED
> 
> Ask me any questions you may have in the comments or my Instagram at this URL;  
> https://www.instagram.com/fallingxpanicxonxmarch22/?hl=en


End file.
